Kiseki no Cafe
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Selamat datang di Kiseki no Cafe. Sebuah kafe dengan berbagai rasa manis dan hangatnya aroma kopi, dibalut dengan kisah romantis. Chapter 6: Karena penasaran dan pantang menyerah, akhirnya ia dapat membawa gadis pirang itu ke Kiseki no Cafe, enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chapter 1: Akashi Seijuro

Sejak dulu, impianku sederhana: membuat sebuah kafe atas namaku sendiri. Dulu kedua orangtuaku juga membuat kafe, tetapi bisnisnya tidak begitu baik disaat itu dan memutuskan untuk menutupnya.

Hari ini, aku datang kembali ke tempat bekas kafe orangtuaku dulu, berencana untuk menatanya lagi dari awal. Sungguh, banyak debu yang menempel dimana-mana, sarang laba-laba, bahkan bekas bahan-bahan masakan juga berceceran.

"Akashi!"

Aku menoleh, menatap seorang cowok berkacamata dengan rambut hijau yang sedang berjalan menghampiriku. "Kau serius mau membereskan semua ini? Sangat, menjijikan."

"Yeah, _I'm serious._" Kemudian, aku mengancungkan sebuah pisau yang kutemukan di salah satu rak barusan. "Midorima Shintaro, kalau kau tak mau melakukannya, akan kubunuh kau dengan ini."

"Heehh." Midorima tampak terperanjat. "_Cho-cotto matte_..."

Dia berlari keluar, mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Aku melangkah menuju dapur, dan kutemukan seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang membuka rak-rak dapur. Dia tidak memmperhatikan kehadiranku, sebelum aku menepuk meja dengan keras.

"Sedang apa kau disini!?"

Gadis itu menoleh. "Hm?"

"Aku pemilik kafe ini, kau tidak berhak untuk kesini. Lagi pula, bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Oh, kau pemiliknya?" ujar gadis itu, "Sejujurnya, sudah lama aku ingin mencari pemilik kafe ini dan membelinya."

"Enak saja, aku mau membuka kafe ini lagi, tahu."

"Oh. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi..." gadis itu menoleh, menatap pintu belakang, "Aku masuk lewat sana, rumahku persis dibelakangnya."

"Oh. Sana pergi."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Ya."

Gadis itu tampak kesal. "Seenaknya saja, aku yang menemukan tempat ini."

Aku mendengus, "Sepertinya kau suka sekali dengan kafe ini."

Gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk-angguk. "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa bekerja di kafe ini saat buka nanti." ujarku. Aku butuh _maid._ "Datanglah nanti, aku mau membereskan kafe ini dulu."

"Aku harus ikut!" katanya mantap.

"Terserahlah." aku berbalik, ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Midorima.

"Hei! Namaku Akari!"

Tetapi aku tidak memperdulikan seruan gadis itu.

-X-

"Aku membawa semua teman-teman kesini." kata Midorima.

Terlihat dibelakangnya, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, dan Kuroko Tetsuya terbengong-bengong melihat kafe yang porak poranda ini.

"Bereskan semua ini."

"APA?"

Sontak, mereka menjerit.

Dasar.

"Sudah, laksanakan saja..." ujar Midorima pelan. "Banyak benda berbahaya disini. Aku tidak mau jadi korban."

Aku tertawa.

"Tunggu,..." Kuroko menatap datar sesuatu dibelakangku, dan yang lainnya juga mulai ikut heboh. "Itu siapa?"

"Eh?" aku langsung terperanjat melihatnya. Gadis berambut merah tadi!

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Hei, aku Akari."

"Oo, dia pacarmu, ya..." ledek Aomine.

"Enak saja!"

"Wah! Aka-chii, aku tidak menyangka kalau diam-diam kau memiliki seorang pacar!" yang ini suara Kise.

"Hn, mau pacarnya atau bukan yang penting dia bisa memperingan tugas berberes ini." ucap Murasakibara dengan suara tak jelas.

"Aa. Dia pasti bisa melakukan berberes ini! Dia kan, cewek."

"Hmpp." Kuroko menarik napas. "Namanya mirip denganmu, Akashi-kun. dia bisa bantu beres-beres kan."

Glek glek glek. Deg deg deg.

"Diam semuanya. Beres-beres saja tempat ini atau..."

Tiba-tiba, Akari, sigadis berambut merah, mengancungkan sebuah pisau didepan mataku. "Kau mencari ini? Tadi tertinggal di dapur."

"Hiaaaa!"

"Aku akan memasak kalian semua."

"Heeehhh!"

Akhirnya, beres-beres selesai juga. Murasakibara membeli makanan ringan di minimarket, Aomine dan Kuroko membaca resep-resep yang mereka temukan, Midorima dan Kise jatuh tertidur ditempat yang berbeda.

Aku menarik napas. Dinding-dinding kafe sudah tampak kusam. Aku harus memperbaruinya, mungkin dengan membeli kertas dinding. Maka aku bangkit berdiri, hendak keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Lagi-lagi Akari. Oke, dia banyak membantu dalam hal menyapu karena cowok memang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama dalam bersih-bersih, tapi aku merasa jengah sekali berada didekatnya.

"Hei."

"Aku mau membeli kertas dinding."

"Aku boleh ikut?"

"Hn."

"Ya, ya?"

"Baiklah," sahutku pendek. Siapa tahu dia memiliki selera yang bagus.

-X-

"Uh! Kau ini mengerikan sekali! Mana ada yang mau masuk kafe dengan kertas dinding berwarna merah darah seperti itu?!" omel Akari.

"Lalu maumu apa?"

Akari membolak-balikkan lembaran buku _sample_ kertas dinding. "Nah, ini saja."

Pilihannya berupa kertas dinding warna putih dengan corak bunga-bunga.

"Tidak mau. Terlalu feminim. Mudah kotor juga."

"Kalau begitu..." Akari bergumam, "Ini."

Pilihan berikutnya adalah kertas dinding berwarna krem dengan motif kue-kue kecil dan kopi.

"Boleh juga."

"Nah, kau mau membeli ukuran berapa meter?"

"Tadi Shintaro sudah mengukurnya, kira-kira 15 meter untuk seluruh ruangan. Kalau kurang, kita bisa membelinya lagi nanti."

Akari mengangguk-angguk, lalu meminta penjual untuk mengemasi kertas dinding tersebut.

"Kau suka warna merah?" tanya Akari tiba-tiba.

"Lumayan... Hanya saja, warna itu selalu cocok untukku."

"Aku juga. Tapi terkadang, kita harus menyesuaikan warna itu dengan kondisi." kata Akari bijak.

Lalu, gadis itu berpaling kepada penjual. Berbicara beberapa saat, sebelum kembali menatapku.

"Nanti barangnya akan diantar, tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Akari.

Aku mengangguk. "Terserah padamu."

-X-

"Hia... kalian habis kencan, ya."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kise."

"Akui saja! Itu bukan masalah!" seru Aomine.

"Aku sudah mendesain baju untuk _maid..._" ujar Kuroko, mengalihkan perhatian mengenai aku datang dengan Akari. "Dibantu dengan Midorima-kun juga."

"Kau mendesain untuk cowok?" tanyaku.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Yang menjadi _maid _hanya Akari, kita semua, bekerja di dapur, membuat kue."

"Apa? Kau tidak salah?" Murasakibara menatapku seakan protes.

Aku mengangguk. "Kalian carilah _maid _tambahan. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Atsushi melayani dengan tatapan ngantuk, Aomine dan Kise dengan blak-blakan, Kuroko dengan datar,"

"Kau dengan pisau." celetuk Murasakibara, Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine, dan Kise.

Akari tiba-tiba tertawa. "Aku akan membantu mencarinya, tenang saja."

"Kau mau memberi nama kafe ini apa, Aka-chii?" tanya Kise.

"Kiseki no Cafe."

"Kau benar-benar tdiak bisa jauh dari julukan kita di SMP, ya..." celetuk Murasakibara, membuka bungkus keripiknya lagi.

"Nah, itu kertas dinding kita sudah datang!" seru Aomine yang melihat datangnya sebuah truk didepan kafe.

"Kuharap bukan warna merah." ucap Kuroko datar, mengikuti Aomine melangkah keluar.

"Tidak akan." celetuk Akari dengan senyum lebarnya.

Dan akhirnya aku merasa, adanya Akari tidak seburuk yang kukira.

"Huaa! Krem!"

Sepertinya aku harus menarik ucapanku.

Akari berlari keluar, tertawa lepas. "Hei! Itu pilihanku."

Tidak, aku tidak jadi menarik ucapanku lagi. Aku senang dengan seseorang yang bertanggung jawab.

Seperti Akari.

-X-

Whua! Senang sekali rasanya menyelesaikan cerita ini! Sudah lama aku ingin menulis untuk _fandom_ Kuroko No Basket, tapi sering gak ada ide. Tapi karena seringkali ngeliat foto mengenai Kuroko no Basket yang bertemakan kafe, aku berencana untuk menulis tentang itu, dan aku menyukainya! xD

Aku memilih Akashi sebagai pemilik kafe karena sejak awal cerita dia selalu menjadi kapten, ketua di Teiko. Sosok yang pantes banget jadi _leader._ Dan sepertinya dia memang cocok, hehehe. Aku juga ingin untuk menulis kisah romantis masing-masing dari mereka, Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara. Karena kali ini Akashi yang kujadikan tokoh utama, maka yang muncul duluan adalah si Akari, :D jadi, sabar ya, satu per satu pasti akan kubuat.

Terima kasih telah membaca, dukung terus fanfict ini dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chapter 2: Aomine Daiki

Terkadang, tinggi badan yang dimiliki Murasakibara dapat membantu juga. Dengan mudah ia menempelkan kertas dinding berwarna krem tersebut.

"Hei, Aomine, kau jangan malas-malasan seperti itu," ujar Akashi kepadaku.

Aku mengangguk saja, tapi tetap diam ditempat dudukku.

"Aomine-kun."

"Hm." aku memandang Kuroko. "Ada apa Tetsu?"

"Kau dengar yang dibilang Akashi-kun?"

"Iya..." aku menyahut malas. Rasanya energiku telah terkuras.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku menggambar seragam _maid _untuk cewek..." Kuroko berkata, kemudian disela begitu saja oleh Kise.

"JANGAN, KUROKO-CCHI!" suara Kise begitu keras, membuatku menganga mendengarnya. Begitu pula yang lainnya, namun

Kemudian, Kise melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bisa bahaya nanti."

"Hm. Hm."

"Kau buat saja sesuatu untuk menu," kata Midorima. "Aku juga sedang memikirkannya."

Memikirkan apa? Yang dilakukan Midorima adalah memandangi benda keberuntungannya hari ini... sebuah gelang berwarna hitam dengan boneka beruang kecil yang menggantung.

"Pikirkan saja di rumah masing-masing," cetus Akashi. "Sudah sore."

"Kita bukan anak kecil yang gak bisa pulang agak larut," Akari memprotes.

Murasakibara memasukkan sebuah permen kedalam mulutnya. Kemudian, ia berkata, "Sudahlah Akari-chin, aku ingin pulang. Aku lapar. Dan aku ingin makan."

Akashi menghela napas. "Akari, disini belum dipasang bola lampu, memang kau mau berkerja dalam gelap, apa?"

Aku tertawa, "Wah, wah."

Akashi segera memalingkan wajah. "Apa-apaan kau."

Dan Kuroko tersenyum. "Akashi-kun, tak baik tidak menatap orang saat bicara."

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia hendak berjalan keluar. "Hn, ayo pulang. Rasanya capek sekali hari ini."

Kise menyusul langkah Midorima. "_Chotto matte!_"

Aku memiringkan sedikit kepala untuk melihat Kuroko. "Tetsu."

Kuroko mengangguk, mengikuti langkahku.

-X-

"Menurutmu, seragam yang bagus seperti apa?" tanya Kuroko.

Aku mengigit hamburger yang kupesan dalam satu lahapan besar, mengunyahnya sambil menatap kertas sketsa Kuroko. "Yang banyak rendanya, pita-pita, pokoknya yang manis."

Kuroko mengangguk, mencoreti kenbaran sketsanya. Sementara ia melakukan hal itu, aku mengambil _vanilla shake_nya dan meneguknya sampai habis.

Kuroko menatapku nanar, tapi tak bilang apa-apa. Jadi, aku hanya tertawa.

"Aomine-kun, bagaimana kalau kau memberikan resep agar-agar favoritmu untuk menu?" usul Kuroko.

"Itu bukan agar-agar... itu jeli. _Gelee aux myrtille._"

"Terserah apa namanya." sahut Kuroko kalem.

_Gelee aux myrtille _adalah jeli rasa bluberi yang dicampur dengan sedikit _sake,_ kadang kala dimasukkan potongan bluberi didalamnya. Aku begitu menikmati perpaduan rasa itu, dan lama-lama menjadi camilan favoritku.

"Hm, Aomine-kun."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya ada yang menangis diluar sana." kata Kuroko.

Lalu, aku mengikuti arah pandangannya yang membuatku terpaksa menoleh. Kulihat seorang gadis bersandar pada dinding dengan tubuh bahu naik-turun, tangannya menutupi wajah. Gadis itu terlihat cukup jelas karena cahaya lampu dari resto yang kami duduki ini.

Kuroko bangkit berdiri. "Ayo."

"Apa?"

"Temui dia,"

"Hah?"

Aku ternganga sebentar. Kuroko... mau menemui gadis itu? Kenal saja tidak, untuk apa ikut campur sih?

Sebelum aku sempat protes, Kuroko sudah melangkah menjauh dariku.

-X-

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kuroko sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum kepada gadis berambut biru muda yang dipotong pendek sebahu.

Kulihat gadis itu sedikit mendongak. Dia menatap Kuroko, lalu aku. Tatapan itu terlihat berusaha baik-baik saja, padahal ada bekas air mata dipipi dan pelupuk matanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Aa... aku hanya baru dipecat dari tempatku bekerja sambilan... tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa katamu?" tanyaku, sedikit memicingkan mata ketika memandangnya. "Seseorang yang habis menangis seperti itu tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa."

"Aomine-kun."

Hmp. Oke, aku salah, Kuroko Tetsuya. Buktinya gadis itu terlihat terluka lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa memberitahukanmu bahwa ada sebuah kafe yang akan buka dan ada tawaran pekerjaan disana. Bagaimana?" tawar Kuroko.

"Boleh. Kafe dimana itu?"

"Kiseki no Cafe. Entah kapan akan buka, tetapi cepat atau lambat pasti akan buka." jawab Kuroko. "Aku bisa mengantarmu... mungkin besok. Temui kami berdua lagi disini besok pagi, ya?"

Mata gadis itu terlihat berbinar, kemudian aku menarik napas. Oke. Kuroko memang ahli menenangkan seseorang.

"Aomine-kun."

"Yaa?"

"Kita harus mengantarnya." ujar Kuroko.

Aku kembali memandangnya, lalu menarik napas. "Hei, jangan pandangi aku dengan tatapan memohonmu itu."

"Aomine-kun."

Kini, Kuroko menatapku dengan tatapan memohon yang siapapun sulit untuk menolak tatapan itu-plus dengan senyum yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

Membuat diriku sulit berkata tidak.

Jadi, aku menyentuh kepalaku dengan sebelah tangan, pasrah. "Baiklah."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kuroko kepada gadis itu, dan berhasil membuatku penasaran.

"Kurin."

-X-

Aku menguap lebar, berjalan disamping Kuroko. Masih ngantuk karena pagi-pagi Kuroko sudah menelepon dan memberi tahu bahwa ia sudah berada didepan rumahku.

Kukira, gadis berambut biru muda bernama Kurin tersebut datang sendirian. Tetapi dugaanku salah karena ada seorang gadis berambut biru gelap berdiri disampingnya.

"Nah, ayo." sapa Kuroko pendek.

Tiba-tiba, pandangan mataku bertemu dengan gadis berambut biru gelap itu.

Ah.

"Eh... Ano. Aku membawa temanku juga, Aoi namanya." ujar Kurin, kemudian menjelaskan kepada Aoi. "Mereka..."

Oke, mungkin dengan begitu gak perlu repot-repot mencari _maid _untuk Akashi.

Kiseki no Cafe hanya berjarak beberapa meter, tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai kesana. Kami berempat tidak perlu berbasa-basi lebih lama lagi.

Sampai disana, aku melihat banyak hal yang berubah dari luar.

Teras Kiseki no Cafe yang cukup luas kini terdapat pot-pot tanaman yang tidak kuketahui jenisnya apa... namun tampak tertata rapi. Dua bangku panjang warna putih juga terdapat diluar. Dindingnya sudah diperbarui dengan warna _broken white _yang terkesan adem. Sebuah papan nama toko sudah terpampang jelas dengan cat warna-warni.

Baik Kurin dan Aoi merasa terpana melihat semua itu, tanpa ragu-ragu masuk dan disambut oleh Akari yang sedang menyapu. Mereka berkenalan sejenak.

Aku dan Kuroko juga melangkah masuk, ikut merasakan perubahan dalam ruangan kafe. Dinding yang sudah tertempeli kertas dinding berwarna krem sudah dihiasi berbagai bingkai foto yang didalamnya terdapat foto-foto pertemanan kami di SMP. Kursi-kursi kayu dan meja-meja dengan bahan serupa juga telah ditata rapi, membuat kesan klasik. Bilik yang menghubungi ruang kafe dengan dapur sudah dilengkapi dengan mesin penyimpan kue(author gak tau nama mesin buat penyimpan kue beku itu apa), dua mesin pembuat kopi dan peralatan lainnya.

Singkatnya, kafe ini sudah nyaris sempurna.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko berdeham memanggil Akashi, "Foto-fotonya..."

"Mengapa?" Midorima sontak bertanya. "Bagus kan?"

"Ah. Itu ide dari Akari-chin." komentar Murasakibara.

"Ahhh! Akashi-cchi! Aku terharu sekali!" seru Kise histeris, air mata terharu mulai membanjiri wajahnya(saat author mengetik ini, ia memikirkan berbagai scane Kise di anime).

Akashi mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Hm."

"Tinggal satu lagi! Dapur!" seruku.

Kami semua, kecuali Akashi dan Akari yang sepertinya telah tahu, melangkah berdesak-desakkan menuju dapur.

"Hiiikkkk!"

Akashi dan Akari sama-sama tersenyum tanpa dosa. Seluruh ruangan dapur dicat berwarna merah menyala dengan lampu redup.

Berbagai protes langsung muncul bersahut-sahutan. Dimulai dariku.

"Ini gila!"

"Akashi-kun. Ruangan itu mengerikan." kata Kuroko.

"Akashi-cchi." kata Kise sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Seleramu itu benar-benar... ekh."

"Akashi... bagaimana jika kau memasak daging sampai berdarah-darah?" ujar Midorima lirih.

Sontak, kami bergidik ngeri.

"Aka-chin, tidak ada yang mau masak ditempat seperti itu... masak itu harus ditempat yang bagus supaya makannya enak..." kata Murasakibara.

"Kau kan hanya tahu makan saja, tidak dengan memasaknya." cetus Akashi.

Aku hampir lupa dengan Kurin dan Aoi. Mereka berdua sedang saling menatap. Entah apa yang dipikir mereka, mungkin mereka jadi enggan untuk menjadi _maid _disini?

"Akashi," panggilku. "Kafe ini tidak hanya untuk kau dan Akari saja... atau teman-temanmu yang sudah lumayan terbiasa dengan err... begitulah. Bagaimana dengan merekaa?!"

Aku menunjuk Kurin dan Aoi, sehingga semua mata memandangi mereka.

Akari tertawa. "Jadi, bagusnya warna apa?"

"Warna yang normal." jawabku, Midorima, dan Kise hampir bersamaan.

Akari tertawa lagi, menarik Aoi dan Kurin keluar dari ruangan sambil berkata, "Biarkan aku, Aoi dan Kurin yang mengurusnya."

"Kuharap selera mereka tidak seseram itu." ujar Kuroko.

Aku hampir tersedak mendengarnya.

"Kuroko, mana hasil desain seragamnya?" tanya Midorima. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kuroko.

Kuroko mengeluarkan kertas usang yang sudah lecek dari saku jaketnya. Midorima menerimanya dengan sedikit masam, namun setelah melihat hasil desain Kuroko, matanya sedikit berubah cerah.

Kulirik sedikit sketsa itu dengan rasa penasaran, tetapi Midorima cepat-cepat menjauhkannya dariku.

"Hoi, Akashi," panggilku, mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku jaketku. "Untuk menu kafe. _Gelle aux myrtille._"

Kuroko tersenyum. "Jadi, kau menerima saranku ya?"

"Hssh. Diamlah."

"Yang lainnya, resepnya sudah ada?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko mengeluarkan kertas lecek lainnya. Kulirik sejenak dan melihat tulisan yang tertera disana. _Bavarois menthe._ Sebuah kue tart berlapis tiga, paling bawah rasa vanila, cokelat, kemuidan mint vanila. Krimnya juga rasa mint.

Aku pernah mencicipinya sekali, dan rasanya memang enak, juga menarik. Hanya Kuroko yang bisa membuatnya.

Satu per satu memberikan resepnya kepada Akashi, tetapi tidak dengan Murasakibara.

"Tetsuya, _bavarois menthe. _Ryouta, _mont blanc_."

_Mont blanc _adalah makanan yang paling suka dibuat oleh Kise kalau lagi tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun. Kue itu terbuat dari banyak susu, dibentuk menyerupai mi dan ditumpuk seperti gunung kecil. Teksturnya lembut, memungkinkan sekali untuk anak yang berumur dibawah lima tahun menikmatinya.

"Daiki, _Gelle aux myrtille. _Shintarou, _Gateau coule au matcha._"

_Gateau coule au matcha _adalah sebuah bolu gulung rasa teh hijau, dengan krim vanila dan butiran cokelat. Rasanya bercampur antara pahitnya teh hijau dan manis dari krim itu sendiri.

"Dan aku sendiri, _Chocolat au chili._"

_Chocolat au chili_... sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Itu adalah cokelat dengan isi saus cabai. Akashi menggunakan makanan ini untuk mengerjai Murasakibara di ulang tahunnya. Murasakibara yang penyuka makanan manis justru disuguhi makanan pedas. Rasanya lumayan, namun jika dengan takaran pedas sekali, cokelat itu terasa begitu maut.

"Atsushi? Punyamu?"

"Aku tidak memilikinya, Aka-chin." sahut Murasakibara.

Sejauh dari yang kami sema ketahui, Murasakibara memang penyuka makanan, tetapi tidak bisa membuat makanan. Sebenarnya itu menjadi tantangan tersendiri untuknya.

"Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus membawanya." ujar Akashi tegas, membuat atmosfer diudara terasa sedikit mencekam.

"Iya." sahut Murasakibara pendek, kemudian melangkah keluar kafe.

Mungkin, ia mau membeli makanan seperti biasanya. Atau entahlah.

-X-

Chapter dua kelar lebih panjang dari yang kubayangkan sebelumnya... kaget juga, tahu-tahu sudah lembar kesembilan. Aku mengambil tema _friendship_ di fanfict ini, jadi mungkin aku tidak terlalu menonjolkan para tokoh OC, walau para tokoh OC tentu sangat berpengaruh bagi _genre _kedua, _romance._

Sejujurnya membuat fanfict ini agak sedikit rumit karena banyaknya karakter yang kugunakan, tetapi kalau berkurang sedikit rasanya kurang. Jadi aku benar-benar berusaha keras sekali untuk menyelesaikannya, dan setelah selesai satu chapter... rasanya terharu T.T

Hah, sepertinya ini saja dulu yang mau kusampaikan untuk _readers_. Karena berkutnya aku mau membalas salah satu review paling panjang yang telah kuterima dibawah ini(karena sangat panjangnya sampai geregetan pengen bales)... jadi kalau yang gak ingin membacanya juga _no problem._ Oke, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya, terima kasih banyak karena telah membaca! xD

Note: yang sudah mereview jika harusnya ditambahi "cchi" bukannya"chii" terima kasih ya... sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan teknis karena ini fanfict pertamaku di fandom kuroko no basuke :D

~Balasan Review dari ABC dichapter 1~

_Wuah, terima kasih sekali ya, ABC-san. Reviewmu itu cukup panjang dan pasti butuh waktu untuk menulis review ini, bahkan sampai geregetan dan belum puas kalau gak balesin reviewmu ^^_

_Mengenai ceritamu menemukan pen-nameku itu cukup mengejutkan, layaknya sebuah takdir, kan? Ah, aku mencantumkan syarat flame itu karena pernah mendapat flame yang tidak benar sesuai kenyataannya, begitu. Hehehe. Kalau tidak, aku juga malas encantumkan syarat flame macam itu._

_Dan yaa, aku juga suka sekali dengan tema kafe. Menyenangkan rasanya menuliskan fanfict ini. Omong-omong, sejujurnya nih, aku jarang membaca fanfict. Kalau ada cerita yang kubaca dan review, itu karena kebetulan aku sedang memilki waktu luang membacanya, karena aku sendiri juga mempost fanfict-fanfictku di warnet. Kesimpulannya, aku tidak tahu kalau nama "Akari" sering dipakai menjadi nama fem dari Akashi. Nama itu muncul begitu saja saat kupikirkan nama Jepang yang mirip dengan Akashi. Tetapi karena menurutmu itu bukan masalah, jadi, lanjutkan._

_Hm, ya. aku juga gak terlalu suka menggunakan OC sebenarnya. Itu karena membentuk karakter baru itu cukup memusingkan. Tetapi berhubung karakter di fandom Kuroko no Basuke agak minim, aku membuat karakter OC untuk menyesuaikan cerita._

_Dan ya, karena masih awal, aku tidak membuat Akari begitu spesial, agar ia tidak terlalu mencolok. Itu juga karena bukan hanya Akari yang akan menjadi OC. Karakter utama disesuaikan chapter, dan karakter lainnya mengikuti. Kira-kira seperti itu._

_Mengenai Akashi yang OOC, itu karena aku sulit menggambarkan karakternya, juga aku belum begitu mengenal karakter Akashi pada umumnya. Atau mungkin karena terlalu banyak karakter sehingga aku sedikit... eror? Hehehe._

_Mengenai gaya penulisanku... sebenarnya sih, aku juga sedang dalam belajar menulis melalui sudut pandang pertama(aku/saya) karena sebelumnya aku lebih suka menggunakan sudut pandang ketiga dalam menulis cerita. Jadi pasti ada beberapa bagian yang kurang, dan terima kasih telah membaca dengan sangat detail sampai dijelaskan pada review sehingga menyadarkanku bahwa, "oh, aku kurangnya dibagian itu."_

_Dan juga, aku menerima dengan senang hati karena pasti setiap author disitus ini pasti membutuhkan review macam ini, kan?_

_Oke, sekian balasannya... aku juga berharap chapter-chapter selanjutnya dapat makin baik ya, dan aku sangat mengharapkan dukunganmu loh..._

_Thanks and see you soon._

_-Himawari Natalia-_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chapter 3: Midorima Shintarou

Aku memasuki sebuah butik langganan keluargaku, dengan sketsa Kuroko ditangan. Butik itu masih seperti dulu, dengan desain bernuansa warna hijau dan tanaman-tanaman plastik disisi ruangan.

Seorang gadis berambut hijau dengan kacamata tipis menghampiriku, melambaikan tangan dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Ada apa datang kesini? Bukannya kau paling malas jika disuruh datang ke butik?" tanyanya.

Perkenalkan, gadis berambut hijau ini bernama Miiku. Dia mengenalku sejak kecil karena orangtua kami cukup dekat. Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia mewarisi butik milik keluarganya yang merupakan butik langganan keluargaku juga.

"Aku mau kau membuat ini..." ujarku, menydorokan sketsa Kuroko yang sudah lecek. "Sebanyak tiga buah."

Miiku meneliti gambar itu, sesaat kemudian tersenyum cerah. "Ini semua manis sekali! Untuk apa semua ini?"

Akhirnya aku bercerita singkat mengenai Kiseki no Cafe.

"Wah... aku jadi ingin menjadi bagian dalam kafe itu..." ujar Miiku.

"Boleh saja. Akashi kan memberi peluang bagi yang ingin bekerja." kataku.

Miiku semakin tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah?"

"Iya. Tetapi kalau kau mau ikut bekerja disana, bagaimana dengan butik?" tanyaku.

"Kau lupa aku adalah bos disini? Aku dapat meninggalkannya kapan saja." jawab Miiku. "Kembalilah nanti sore, aku akan menyelesaikan seragam-seragam ini."

"Secepat itu? ini tiga buah loh."

"Empat. Denganku juga." sahut Miiku. "Tenang saja, aku dapat menyelesaikannya, kok. Aku memiliki banyak karyawan."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah."

-X-

Aku menemukan sosok Murasakibara di taman, duduk dibangku kayu meratapi tanah tanpa jajanan yang biasanya ada ditangannya. Aku enggan mendekatinya karena diantara kami berenam aku paling tidak akur dengannya, tetapi aku juga penasaran.

Tidak sepertinya ia begitu, sih.

"Sejak tadi kau disini?"

Murasakibara mendongak mendengar suaraku, menatapku dengan ekspresi yang membuatku tidak bisa menebak pikirannya. Sepertinya ia memang sejak tadi disini, sejak Akashi menyuruhnya untuk mencari resep untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hm..?"

Kenapa sih dia selalu menyahut ucapan yang membuatku tidak dapat melanjutkan percakapan lagi?

"Kau tahu, perintah Akashi selalu berguna untuk diri kita sendiri. Dan kalau tidak ditepati, ia bisa marah dengan mengerikan." ujarku.

"Aku tahu." sahutnya dengan suara rendah. "Aku hanya kesal, aku tidak berbakat dalam memasak, jadi untuk apa aku mencobanya?"

"Manusia harus berusaha, dan sisanya terserah kepada takdir. Jika kau tidak melakukannya, bagaimana kau akan bisa?" cetusku.

Murasakibara mendengus pelan. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa."

"Terserah padamu saja." ucapku. "Kau memang sulit untuk digoyahkan."

Murasakibara bangkit berdiri, dan ia begitu tinggi sampai aku harus sedikit mengangkat kepalaku.

"Sejak dulu kau tidak sama denganku." ucapnya, "Kau telah ketahui itu, Mido-chin."

-X-

Aku mengajak Akari, Aoi dan Kurin untuk mencoba seragam baru mereka. Mereka jika bertemu berisik juga, terutama Akari dan Aoi.

"Ah, Midorima... Lihat ini!"

Aku memandang Miiku dalam seragam _maid _yang didesain Kuroko. Renda-renda menjuntai diujung-ujungnya, dengan pita dipinggang dan sekitar kerah. Warnanya bernuansa hitam dan putih.

Aku mengulum bibirku, baru menyadari bahwa Miiku cantik juga.

"Kalian yang mau nyoba seragam, ya?" tebak Miiku. "Ini..."

Miiku bergerak kearah etalase pakaian miliknya, mengambil lima buah seragam sekaligus.

Lima?

Dan menjadi enam dengan punyanya sendiri?

Akari, Aoi dan Kurin langsung mengambil seragam yang mereka sukai, dan bertanya kepada karyawan lain mengenai kamar pas, lalu berhamburan kesana. Aku memandangi Miiku tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau membuat enam?" tanyaku.

"Aku terlalu asyik membuatnya, Midorima. Tahu-tahu sudah banyak." ujar Miiku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ehm, ah, aku membuatnya berbeda dibeberapa sisi, supaya tidak saling tertukar satu sama lainnya."

"Err... terserah padamu saja." sahutku pelan.

Kemudian, Akari, Aoi dan Kurin keluar dengan seragam masing-masing, membuat mereka tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

Mereka semua tampak manis. Tetapi aku tetap lebih menyukai Miiku.

Ah, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?

Mereka beempat mulai mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa. Aku menjauhkan diri dari mereka, mencari tempat yang cukup sunyi untuk menelepon.

"M_oshimoshi?_"

Aku tersenyum. "Akashi. Seragam _maid _mereka sudah selesai."

"Bagus, berarti kita dapat buka Kiseki no Cafe besok. Jam delapan, oke?" kata Akashi diseberang telepon.

"Ya."

Klik.

Besok pagi. Jam delapan.

Kiseki no Cafe akan buka.

Sebentar. Bagaimana dengan menunya?

-X-

Wuah! Akhirnya Persiapan Kiseki no Cafe selesai juga... xD mengetik fanfict ini selalu bikin geregetan karena tokohnya banyak sekali :3

Aku membuat fanfict ini karena saat ke AFA tahun lalu, ada stand Kuroko yang menjual pin mengenai Kiseki no Cafe. Mulanya aku biasa saja dan tak terpikir untuk membuat cerita semacam ini, namun karena sering lihat foto mengenai kafe... aku jadi kepingin menulis fanfict seperti ini. Karena itu, kunjungi facebooknya: Kiseki no Cafe

Bagaimanapun juga fanfict ini hadir karena mereka.

Terima kasih telah membaca, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya xD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chapter 4: Murasakibara Atsushi

_Yousen High School._

Aku menghela napas, mengingat banyaknya Akashi merecokiku mengenai resep untuk kafe. Ponselku tidak pernah berhenti berbunyi, yang berisi pesan yang sama... mengingatkanku untuk mencari resep. Lama-kelamaan ponselku mati, entah karena baterainya habis atau tak tahan dengan pesan Akashi. Namun aku tak peduli dan hanya menyimpannya kedalam tas.

Hari telah sore, dan langit hampir gelap, tapi aku tahu pasti masih ada klub yang bertahan di sekolah. Klub memasak. Mungkin, aku dapat meminta bantuan disana.

Aku membuka pintu klub memasak secara perlahan, mengintip sedikit aktifitas apa yang dilakukan didalam sana. Disana lebih banyak siswa perempuan ketimbang laki-laki. Beberapa memotong-motong sayuran, mengaduk-ngaduk isi panci, juga ada yang memilih mengobrol dan melihat ketimbang memasak. Tetapi ada satu gadis yang melakukan aktifitas yang berbeda diujung meja _pantry, _dia sedang mengaduk adonan dengan satu gerakan cepat. Gadis itu berambut violet yang tak jauh berbeda denganku, matanya menatap fokus.

"Ha, Murasakibara-kun, ada apa?" salah satu tersadar akan kehadiranku.

Aku melangkah masuk, menatap satu per satu seperti yang kulakukan beberapa detik lalu. dan lagi-lagi, mataku mengarah pada gadis berambut violet diujung meja _pantry. _Kini ia menuang adonannya kedalam loyang, lalu pada oven.

"Aku hanya lihat-lihat," ujarku pendek. Aroma makanan berbagai macam mulai masuk kedalam indra penciumanku, membuatku merasa lapar. Isi panci yang ternyata bubur menggoda seleraku, apa lagi setelah ditambahkan daun bawang dan bahan pelengkap lain yang telah dipotong-potong sebelumnya. Porsinya cukup banyak, pasti habis dimakan oleh semua manusia yang sejak tadi berada disini.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau meminta ya?" seru seorang lagi, mengayunkan sodetnya kearahku.

"Tidak." walau ingin, itu bukan tujuanku.

Aku duduk disalah satu bangku kosong disudut, dekat pintu. Membuka resleting tas, mengeluarkan sebuah keripik ukuran besar yang kubeli saat makan siang. "Aku bawa makanan, kok."

Aku mulai diacuhkan, mereka sendiri mulai sibuk menyajikan berpiring-piring bubur untuk diri mereka sendiri. Aku menatap gadis berambut _violet _tadi, gadis itu sedang memotong-motong buah yang tampak seperti _blueberry._

Keripik yang kumakan sudah tidak mengugah selera, jadi aku melangkah mendekat. Dia sedikit kaget melihatku yang tiba-tiba datang. Aneh juga, biasanya orang suka sadar akan kehadiranku, tak seperti Kuroko yang suka mengagetkan siapapun.

"Oh, kau Murasakibara-chin." ujarnya. Bibirnya membentuk lengkung tipis.

Bagaimana dia tahu namaku, ya?

Seakan membaca pikiranku, dia berkata lagi dengan sedikit mendesis, "Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal raksasa sekolah ini?"

Mau tak mau, aku tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyangka aku sepopuler itu. Sama sekali tak terduga."

Dia tersenyum lagi. "Kau mau apa disini?"

Sepertinya gadis berambut _violet _ini dapat membantu juga. "Ajari aku memasak. Kau satu-satunya yang membuat kue disini."

Gadis berambut _violet _ini melongo. Sejurus kemudian, ia tertawa keras. Syukurlah beberapa anggota klub memasak sudah pulang, menyisakan beberapa yang berniat untuk berberes. Jadi tidak banyak yang melihat kearah kami.

Gadis _violet _ini terus tertawa, "Jadi kau tidak bisa memasak, Mu-chin?"

Panggilannya terdengar _akrab. _Lagi-lagi, mau tak mau aku tersenyum. Sedikit malu karena ketahuan kelemahan dibalik hal yang kusukai~makanan.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya." ucapnya, berlari menuju lemari pendingin. Dia mengambil semangkuk krim seperti salju, mengeluarkan keju yang telah diiris halus, dan pengaduk adonan.

"Cobalah, mulai dari mengaduk." gadis ini memberi intruksi kepadaku, menyodorkan pengaduk adonan kepadaku. Tangannya sendiri mulai menaburkan keju iris kedalam krim. "Hei, ayolah."

Aku mulai mengaduk.

"Terlalu lambat," ujarnya.

Aku mulai menambah kecepatan, sedikit muncrat sehingga ia berteriak.

"Itu sih terlalu cepat!"

Aku berhenti mengaduk, menatap dengan tatapan aku-tak-tahu-bagaimana. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, meraih tangan kananku yang memegang pengaduk adonan.

"Begini caranya." Ia menangkat sedikit ujung mangkuk, lalu mulai menggerakkan tanganku yang memegang pengaduk dengan ritme gerakan yang sempurna. "Bisa?"

Dia melepas pegangan tangannya secara perlahan, dan entah mengapa aku merasa tak puas. Aku malas menyelesaikan apa yang diperintahnya. Sementara aku mengaduk seperti apa yang diperintahnya, dia mengecek keadaan kue yang dipanggangnya dalam oven.

"Kupikir masih cukup lama." keluhnya. "Kau pulanglah dulu, akan kuajari kau kapan-kapan, sesuatu yang lebih mudah."

Aku baru tersadar jika ruangan klub memasak telah sepi, hanya ada aku dan dia. Tidak ada lagi cahaya matahari yang memasuki jendela, digantikan cahaya samar dari bulan, bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu siapa yang telah menyalakan lampu.

"Err, aku _butuh _belajar membuat kue."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, menoleh kepadaku. Kemudian dia melangkah mendekat, mengecek krim yang kuaduk.

Aku menarik napas, menceritakan mengenai Akashi yang membuat kafe, bagaimana ia menyuruh semua teman cowoknya untuk memberikan resep untuk kafe dengan syarat bisa membuatnya tanpa cela karena Akashi inginnya cowok yang menjadi _chef, _juga mencari beberapa perempuan untuk bekerja sebagai _maid _di tokonya.

Benar-benar menyulitkan saja.

Ia tersenyum kecil, bertanya kepadaku. "Kau telah menemukan _maid _untuk kafe?"

Aku mulai mengingat-ingat. Akari, Kurin, Aoi. "Sudah, tapi kupikir belum cukup. Kafe Akashi sangatlah luas, jika terisi penuh akan merepotkan."

Ia tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku bisa ikut bergabung, dong?"

"Tapi kau harus bantu aku membuat resep untuk kafe, ya. Resep yang aku dapat ahli membuatnya." ujarku. Gadis ini mengesalkan juga. Masa iya harus kusogok dulu baru mau membantu, sih?

"Tentu saja... sejak awal aku telah membantumu, kan?" tanyanya, kembali mengecek kue yang dipanggangnya.

Ups. Aku mengangguk. Oke, oke. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya juga, perbandingan yang cukup adil. Mungkin.

"Omong-omong, namamu siapa sih?" ucapku. Sedari tadi aku hanya terus menyebutnya sebagai 'dia'.

Dia menoleh kepadaku, memberikan senyum yang lama-kelamaan membuatku terbiasa melihatnya. "Panggil saja aku Mu-chin, seperti caramu."

Hah?

-X-

Namanya Musaki. Cukup mengejutkan. Hari ini ia datang melihat-lihat Kiseki no Cafe, dan entah mengapa langsung menyukai tempat ini dan Akashi memperbolehkan kehadiran Musaki karena dialah aku bisa memberikan resep dan memasak walau belum lancar.

Kemarin aku menyelesaikan _Chessecake aux parates douce, _kue yang dibuatnya dan menjadi resep Kiseki no Cafe pada hari ini. Kue rasa keju dan _blueberry _yang segar. Aku menghabiskan setengah loyang kemarin saat Musaki membereskan peralatan, dan alhasil aku diomelinya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Midorima yang selalu berangkat lebih awal dan datang tepat waktu hari ini tidak kelihatan. Sedangkan semuanya telah berkumpul, menunggu lelaki itu untuk memulai pembicaraan yang lebih seperti rapat.

"Kalian semua, kenalkan... Miiku." Suara berat Midorima tiba-tiba muncul diantara kami. "Aku datang terlambat karena harus mengurusnya dulu."

Mata gadis itu... Miiku, menatap Musaki dengan mata berbinar. Aku terdiam, menunggu apa yang terjadi sesudahnya.

Miiku berlari menghampiri Musaki, tersenyum lebar. "Sudah kuduga pakaian yang kubuat tak sia-sia! Akari, toilet dimana? Ia harus mencoba pakaiannya!"

Akari menunjuk toilet disebelah dapur sambil tertawa kecil. Lagi-lagi, aku menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Musaki muncul dengan wajah merah. Pakaian _maid _dengan lengan panjang telah melekat pas dibadannya, dengan secarik pita yang dibuat seperti dasi berwarna hitam. Ia tampak... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Ia seperti boneka.

"Aku telah membuat kue dari resep-resep kalian. Seperti apa rasanya, entahlah. Kecuali resep yang baru kau berikan tadi pagi, Atsushi." kata Akashi. Dia mengeluarkan kotak dari kertas untuk makanan, berisi kue yang telah dibuatnya.

Aomine berdecak tak sabar, lalu menoleh kearahku. "Bagaimana jika Murasakibara saja yang mencicipinya? Dia ahli makanan."

Kuroko juga memandangku sedikit penuh harap, begitupula dengan Kise dan Midorima. Kulihat ada keringat dingin yang menetes didahi mereka.

Kurin, Aoi, dan Musaki yang belum paham sifat Akashi yang sedikit sadis tampak biasa saja mendengar perkataan Aomine. Diantara mereka, Akari juga ikut tersenyum harap. Selama ini, memang hanya aku yang biasa saja dengan kesadisan Akashi, bahkan Kuroko yang lebih suka diam itu kadang kala juga merinding.

Aku mengambil satu, _mont blanc _Kise, dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut dalam sekali suap. "Rasanya lumayan Aka-chin, tapi kurang lembut."

Lalu, _bavarois menthe _Kuroko. "Aka-chin, rasa mitnya telalu banyak, vanilanya tak terasa sama sekali. Rasanya jadi agak tawar."

Aku tak suka agar, apalagi dengan _sake _milik Aomine. Aku juga tak suka bolu gulung, apalagi bila dicampuri dengan teh hijau, minuman yang membuatku merasa mual seketika. kemudian, mataku terpaku pada _chocolat au chili. _Mengingatnya, membuatku kesal.

"Aku tak mau makan lagi..." kataku dengan suara pelan.

"APA?"

Gendang telingaku rasanya hampir pecah.

"Masakan Akashi mengerikan..." Kise menyahut jujur. Dan langsung ditatap maut Akashi.

Musaki mendekati kotak makanan, mengambil cokelat yang dibuat Akashi dengan tatapan bengong. "Ini kan, cokelat?"

"Ah, Mu-chin!"

Aku terlambat untuk meneriakinya. Dia sudah melahap cokelat itu, mengunyahnya lambat-lambat hingga melumer, dan sesaat kemudian wajahnya memerah. Suasana sekitar langsung heboh, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya panik.

"Ambilkan air!"

"Aduh, yang ada mesin pembuat kopi!"

"AA! Aku tak bawa air!"

Masih banyak kalimat-kalimat lain yang terlontar, entah apa lagi. Aku hanya diam mendekati tasku yang biasanya penuh makanan. Sesekali aku membawa minuman, dan kali ini aku memang membawanya. Sebotol air mineral.

Aku menghampiri Musaki yang kepedasan, memberikan botol minumku. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, ia meminumnya hingga setengah. Aku menghabiskan setengahnya lagi, merasa haus karena mencicipi dua makanan manis.

Sesaat kemudian suasana heboh berganti menjadi hening, menatap kearah kami berdua yang membalas dengan tatapan tak berdosa. Aku bingung apa yang dipikirkan mereka semua.

"Hey," Aomine berkata, "Kalian berdua minum dibotol yang sama, berarti..."

Kuroko cepat-cepat menutup mulut Aomine dengan kedua tangannya, lalu tertawa hambar, "Tidak apa-apa, Murasakibara. Kami hanya terkejut karena kau yang menyelesaikan masalah tak terduga ini, hahaha."

Aku memandang Kuroko tak mengerti. Sepertinya Musaki juga begitu. Ketika mereka semua telah menyibukkan diri masing-masing untuk menutupi kecanggungan, termasuk Akashi yang ngeloyor menuju dapur, aku dan Musaki baru tersadar makna ucapan Aomine yang terputus tadi.

Wajah kami sontak memerah. Maksud Aomine itu, kami secara tak langsung berciuman, begitu?

Ah, dia gila. Aku mengalihkan wajahku, mulai membuka bungkus permen dan mengemutnya. Lebih baik untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi.

-X-

Ah, ide ini muncul begitu saja, mungkin karena aku mengikuti lifeskill kuliner di sekolah? Hehehe. Sejujurnya, Murasakibara adalah karakter favoritku dianime Kuroko no Basuke ini, jadi mungkin karakternya lebih mengesankan dibandingkan sebelumnya?(yah, ini menurut authornya ya, karena sempet ngefly sendiri pas ngebuatnya xD)

Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca, karena ada yang baca doang juga udah menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuk author, apa lagi yang mau memberikan review ^^

Kemudian, dibawah ini adalah balasan review untuk ABC lagi, hehehe. Jadi yang gak mau baca gak perlu repot-repot untuk membacanya ya!

-Balasan review ABC Chapter 2 dan 3-

_Oo, begitu ya? Sesejujurnya aku gak pernah nulis langsung di web layout karena setiap fanfict yang kubuat itu dibikin di rumah, post di warnet, hampir gak sempet ngedit ._. bikin satu chapter saja sering terburu-buru loh, sampai kalau selesai sering kali terharu T.T_

_Kurang deskripsi... yah, mungkin itu karena aku ngebut, hehehe. Sibuk sih. Masih sekolah dengan kurikulum 2013 yang kejem, pergi pagi pulang sore, belum ditambah harus mikirin PR dan ulangan. Waktu senggang cuma akhir pekan. Terus juga aku tipe orang yang setelah satu bulan gak baca baru bisa ngedit, karena kalau abis bikin langsung ngedit hasilnya malah kacau ToT karena itu, selama ini sih aku publish tanpa ngedit dulu... (ditabok)_

_Um, mengenai kalimat 'Bagaimana dengan menunya?' itu sebenarnya sengaja gak di capslock sih, soalnya bukan kalimat langsung. Udah terbiasa baca yang seperti itu di novel sih xD_

_Penasaran ya? Hahaha... Sabar ya, aku tipe orang yang penggila romance kok, jadi pasti setiap ceritaku ada romancenya, diceritain satu-satu. Kalau gak ada romance-nya, rasanya sama sekali gak lengkap... ckckck..._

_By the way, aku akan membaca fictmu lain waktu ya.. soalnya belakangan ini lagi tidak ada waktu senggang untuk baca. Lagi fokus nyelesaiin fict-fict yang belum kelar :D Sekali lagi, terima kasih reviewnya yaa._

_See you soon..._

_-Himawari Natalia-_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chapter 5: Kuroko Tetsuya

Berkat Musaki, seorang anggota klub memasak yang dibawa Murasakibara, Kiseki no Cafe dibuka. Satu per satu makanan terhidang karena gadis itu bekerja dengan cekatan, walau berkurang beberapa karena Murasakibara mencomotnya.

"Kurin, kau pernah bekerja di kafe sebelumnya, ya?" tanya Akari ditengah kesibukkan. Kurin memang yang paling luwes menjadi pelayan kafe. Bahkan Miiku dan Aoi beberapa kali diberikan nasehat oleh Kurin.

Aku bertugas membuat kopi, Musaki memasak dan membuat kue, dibantu oleh Midorima dan Akashi yang katanya mau belajar memasak, serta Murasakibara yang lebih menjadi perusuh di dapur. Sisanya, Kise dan Aomine membagikan brosur kepada siapapun yang lewat, membuat kafe menjadi lebih ramai dari yang diduga sebelumnya.

"Iya. Tapi aku dipecat karena membandel, dengan membantu para _barista_(pembuat kopi)_." _ucap Kurin sambil tersenyum kecil, "Untung ada Kuroko-kun yang menghiburku dan mengajakku untuk bekerja disini."

Aoi tertawa melihat senyum Kurin. "Kau lupa ya, kalau kau sempat getar-getir, takut Kuroko membohongimu?"

Aku memandang datar Aoi. "Maksudku kan baik."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." ucap Kurin, kemudian dia berlari kecil pada pelanggan yang duduk disudut.

Entah mengapa, aku terus memandanginya yang terlihat bersemangat itu. Kemudian aku tersenyum.

"Ha! Mau macam-macam, ya!" Aoi berseru didepan wajahku.

"Tidak... Ano..."

"Buat secangkir _cappucinno _untuk pelanggan disana," Aoi menyela perkataanku.

Miiku menghampiriku dengan peluh yang sedikit menetes diwajahnya. "Masih ada _gelee aux myrtille _tidak?"

Aku menghampiri pendingin kue dan menjenguk kedalam, melihat pesanan yang dimaksud Miiku. Tidak ada.

Aku mendongak, lalu menggeleng. "Habis."

"Duh, padahal ada yang mau memesan itu," kata Miiku. Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Kupikir tidak mungkin kita bilang tidak ada."

"Kira-kira berapa lama untuk membuatnya?" tanya Akari yang baru saja mengantar pesanan, sadar akan keributan kami.

"Setahuku cukup lama, karena harus membuat jelinya dulu." jawabku. Aomine pernah membuatnya seharian, aku masih ingat.

"Ada apa?" Kurin tiba-tiba datang dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya, terdapat piring-piring dan cangkir-cangkir kotor.

Miiku segera bercerita masalahnya dan menatap Kurin miris. "Rin-chan, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana!" seru Miiku diakhir cerita masalahnya.

Rin-chan? Panggilan itu memang terdengar sangat bersahabat. Tetapi mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu, kan? Secepat itu mereka berteman, ya...

"Biar aku saja yang mengatasinya, meja nomor lima belas, kan?" kata Kurin cepat. Gadis itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Tenang saja."

Kemudian, Kurin menghampiri meja nomor lima belas tersebut.

"Ayo kembali bekerja! Masih banyak yang harus diantarkan!" seru Akari.

Aku menaruh satu per satu pesanan diatas nampan. Miiku, Aoi dan Akari mulai bergegas mengantarkan pesanan, sampai tinggalah aku sendiri.

Lagi-lagi aku menatapnya.

Kurin. Rin-chan.

Dia beberapa kali membungkuk meminta maaf, kemudian tersenyum seperti mempromosikan sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian dia menghampiriku dan tersenyum.

"Dia bersedia menggantinya menjadi _chocolat au chilli._" ujar Kurin. Tak ada senyum diwajahnya, tetapi matanya terlihat bersinar. "Cepatlah sedikit."

"Ya." aku segera menyiapkan _chocolat au chilli _yang dipinta, sedikit terkejut. Ada yang memasan cokelat pedas Akashi, ya? Bagaimana bisa?

"Mungkin kau agak kaget, tetapi dia pelanggan yang suka hal ekstrem. Jadi kusarankan saja cokelat itu, dan dia mau mencicipinya." kata Kurin. "Berhasil dengan beberapa bujukkan."

Aku tergelak, lalu tersenyum ketika melihatnya berlari kecil untuk mengantar _chocolat au chilli._

-X-

"Hari ini Kiseki no Cafe sukses buka." ucap Akashi. "Terima kasih atas semua kerja kerasnya, _minna._"

Aomine dan Kise mendesah lega, melahap makanan sisa kafe hari ini dengan rakus, walau cokelat pedas Akashi sekalipun.

"Kalian menyebar brosur kemana aja, sih? Hanya depan kafe, kan?" tanya Akari heran melihat napsu makan kedua orang itu.

"Mulanya memang begitu... tetapi karena pengunjungnya tak terlalu banyak, akhirnya kami berkeliling jalan, dan sesekali ke sekolah-sekolah." sahut Kise. "Bagaimana Akashi-cchi? Kerja kerasku membuahkan hasil, kan?"

"Kau hanya tebar pesona saja," ucap Aomine. "Aku yang harus membagikan brosur."

"Tetapi berkatku pengunjungnya ramai, betul, kan?" Kise tetap bersikeras.

"Bagi yang mau pulang, pulanglah. Sudah malam," kata Akashi. "Aku akan tinggal disini, dilantai dua."

Midorima segera beranjak dan pergi keluar kafe tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Miiku segera berlari mengikutinya. Kukira aku juga harus pulang... badanku terasa pegal.

Aku mengambil tasku dan segera beranjak. "Sampai besok."

Hawa dingin mulai menyergapku ketika aku keluar kafe. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya cepat berada di rumah.

"Kuroko-kun!"

"Ya? Kurin?"

"Terima kasih karena kau telah membawaku pada Kiseki no Cafe." ucap Kurin sambil mengulum senyum. "Itu semua membuatku merasa benar-benar bahagia, Kuroko-kun."

"Ah, begitu. Kalau begitu baguslah. Aku senang melihat ada seseorang yang menjadi _maid _sempurna." kataku. "Jika tidak, mungkin hari ini akan kacau."

"Hm. _Arigatou, _Kuroko-kun." sahut Kurin.

"Tidak pulang dengan Aoi?" tanyaku.

"Dia sibuk tadi... biar, deh. Tak ada salahnya aku pulang denganmu, kan?" ujar Kurin.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya."

-X-

Ah, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga ^^ sebenarnya membuat fanfict Kiseki no Cafe ini ada banyak kesulitan, loh. Karena ini fanfict pertama difandom Kuroko no Basuke, jadi ada sedikit kesulitan menyesuaikan karakternya, lalu karena ini adalah ide tiba-tiba yang tak kupikirkan alurnya bakal gimana, jadi aku harus berusaha terus mikirin lanjutannya.

Mengenai kapan update, akan kuusahakan seminggu sekali, atau paling lama mungkin dua minggu. Itu karena kesibukan sekolah yang menggila, atau mungkin lagi gak punya ide buat lanjutannya. Lagipula bukan hanya fanfict ini yang harus kuselesaikan (:

Dan untuk teman-temanku yang membaca cerita ini dan request dengan tokoh utamanya Kuroko, ini, sudah kubuat ^^ semoga hasilnya cukup memuaskan, ya, hehehe xD

Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini, terus dukung kemajuan fanfict ini ya, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya xD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chapter 6: Kise Ryouta

Ah, Akashi memang menyebalkan.

Aku menggenggam dua ratus lembar brosur Kiseki no Cafe dengan malas. Katanya semua cowok mengambil bagian dalam memasak, tetapi mengapa aku harus membagikan brosur-brosur ini lagi? Aomine saja yang telah membagikan ini bersamaku kemarin, harus membantu di kafe sekarang.

Kiseki no Cafe buka sepulang sekolah, dan sehari penuh saat libur sekolah, aku butuh waktu bebas. Aku ingin main basket, jalan-jalan berkeliling kota. Tetapi ini... huh.

Aku menuju sekolah Shoei Gakuen, salah satu sekolah yang belum kukunjungi untuk membagikan brosur. Bangunannya sudah terlihat benar-benar tua, kayunya lapuk termakan usia.

"Sebentar lagi mereka pasti pulang," gumamku terlebih pada diri sendiri.

Ah, itu dia. bel berbunyi nyaring, dan aku sudah _stay _didepan pintu gerbang. Aku membagikan brosur satu per satu kepada murid yang lewat dengan senyuman ramah dan berseru, _"Berkunjunglah!_" tanpa kenal kata lelah.

Sampai akhirnya, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang terurai panjang dipunggung, dengan wajah masam melewatiku.

Aku menyodorkan selembar kepadanya, tetapi dia langsung lewat saja, mengacuhkanku.

"Hei." Aku memanggilnya, karena tidak biasanya seorang gadis lewat saja dari hadapanku. Sementara itu, banyak gadis lain yang mulai mengerumuniku dan bertanya ini-itu tentang Kiseki no Cafe. Aku menjelaskan secara singkat, lalu mengejar gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Gak sopan nolak pemberian seseorang." ujarku kepadanya. "Apa lagi dengan melewatinya seperti tadi."

Dia mendesah. "Aku sedang terburu-buru tahu, tidak sempat untuk meladeni dirimu."

Dia kembali meninggalkanku.

-X-

Hari berikutnya, aku kembali ke sekolah itu. Penasaran, dan entah apa lagi yang membuatku secara refleks melangkahkan kaki kesana.

Tapi sepertinya keadaannya sedang tak bagus. Aku menemukannya kembali dengan seragam yang sama hari ini. Tetapi hari ini wajahnya begitu pucat, matanya merah.

"Hei."

"Kau lagi." dengusnya pendek.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Apakah itu penting, huh?" dia berujar. "Jangan ganggu aku, bisa kan?"

Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Yakin?"

Belum sempat ia menjawab, tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan, tepat kearahku. Aku menahan lengannya agar dia tidak terjatuh menghempas ketanah. Aku tersenyum tipis ketika dia mendongakkan kepala.

"Ikutlah denganku."

-X-

Namanya Kinsei. Dia lebih baik setelah meminum secangkir _ocha _panas. Syukurlah.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kesini, Kise?" ujar Aomine. Pekerjaan masaknya sudah selesai, jadi dia dapat memiliki waktu luang ditengah kafe yang ramai.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, dia sakit, tahu." kataku.

Aomine berdeham. "Oh?"

Kurin menghampiri meja kami, tersenyum kepada Kinsei. "Mau makan sesuatu? Ada beberapa menu disini."

"Gak usah. _Arigatou._" Kinsei balas tersenyum. Senyumannya yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya membuatku terpana. Gadis pirang ini cantik.

Lalu, Aomine meninggalkan kami berdua duduk berhadapan, dan aku masih menatap senyumannya yang belum memudar.

"Em, _arigatou, _Ki..."

"Kise."

"Ya, Kise-kun."

Aku tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Kinseicchi."

"Kinseicchi?" Kinsei menyerngit, tetapi tiba-tiba saja tertawa keras. "Konyol sekalii..."

"Ryouta." Akashi secara tiba-tiba muncul didekatku. Wajahnya serius. "Kau membawanya kesini untuk tambahan pekerja, kan?"

"Eh..."

"Bekerja disini?" Kinsei tiba-tiba menyahut. "Kukira tidak ada salahnya juga."

"Tapi, Kinseicchi, menjadi _maid, _itu..."

"Tidak apa-apa... itu masih lebih baik daripada aku harus di rumah." tukasnya. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Bisa kumulai sejak hari ini?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Temui Miiku, minta seragam milikmu padanya."

Akashi kembali masuk kedalam bilik dapur, dan Kinsei pergi menemui Miiku yang baru saja menyelesaikan pesanan. Kulihat Miiku tersenyum lebar, menarik Kinsei menuju ruang ganti.

Aku menunggu sampai Kinsei keluar, lagi-lagi penasaran dengan dirinya yang dibalut dengan seragam _maid. _Ketika rasa penasaranku terjawab, aku bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kinsei tak hanya cantik. Dia juga manis.

Kupikir aku jatuh cinta padanya.

-X-

UTS, UTS, UTS.

Gara-gara kesibukanku yang satu itu aku tidak bisa update ._. tetapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku telah melanjutkan kisah ini, benar, kan?

Walau fanfict ini sedikit rumit untuk diceritakan, tetapi aku telah mengusahakan sebisa mungkin agar cerita ini bisa berlanjut terus. Terima kasih banyak akan dukungan kalian selama ini, sekian aja basa-basinyaa, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya xD


End file.
